The present invention relates to improvements in a printed fabric washing apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a printed fabric washing apparatus capable of efficiently washing a printed fabric in a tensionless condition while moving the same.
In conventional printed fabric washing apparatuses, a printed fabric is received in an inner case and the case or the outer washing chamber is oscillated back and forth or semi-circularly rotated, but they are low in washing efficiency and tend to produce unevenness of washing.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved printed fabric washing apparatus eliminating these drawbacks.
Another object of the invention is to provide a printed fabric washing apparatus capable of efficiently washing a fabric in a tensionless condition while moving the same.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a printed fabric washing apparatus capable of efficiently washing a fabric by making use of water resistance and repulsion.